


Scent of Need

by FlameWolf



Series: Perfume of Love [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, No actual sex, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: A month after her initial encounter with a certain demon Lord and Kagome has begun to think about certain things.  Mainly about how she really feels about Inuyasha.  Stressed about this, she heads to a hot spring for some alone time; not knowing she's not alone as she thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Inuyasha. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> WARNING!!: Minor2! 16 Year Old Kagome!
> 
> Author’s Note: A long awaited sequel. Won’t involve Sessho this time. (At least actively) Hope you enjoy it anyway.

A faint memory of claws ghosting over sensitive, pale skin.  The scent of storms and something sharply acidic filling the air.  Fangs scraping along a racing pulse as a moan wavers into the heated air.  Rough tongue slowly laves over a pale neck, punctuated by sharp prickles of claws digging into skin lightly.  A silk covered rod rested between dimpled, ample buttocks as a blur of silver and magenta moves to lean forward.  Hard planes of a well built chest press against a back and a more desperate sounding moan sighs into the air.  A low rumble of a chuckle is the response as gentle, clawed fingers moved hair away from the left side of a neck.  Hot breath fans there, a sheathed, slitted tip plying an oh so sensitive entrance.  “Mine,” hisses a husky baritone, shifting weight as two bodies began to join.

“Oi, wench!” came an irritated voice, breaking the dream like a delicate soap bubble.

Sitting up unconsciously as she chased after the sensations of her fantasy, Kagome glared blearily at the red figure crouched by her bedroll.  “Sit,” she hissed, still mostly asleep and feeling a dim satisfaction when she heard a fleshy smack of a body slamming into the ground.

“Ugh, what’s going on?” came a boyish voice from her right, the slightly scratchy tone even scratchier due to being woken up.

“I believe Inuyasha made the poor decision to awaken Lady Kagome despite my advice to leave her alone,” came a cultured, put upon sounding midtone from a bit further away.

Groaning, the sixteen year old closed her eyes tightly to clear her vision before looking up at her travelling companions.  “Good morning Kagome,” chirped a certain, redhaired fox kit as he crawled into her lap once he was sure it was safe.  When she was woken up without warning, she could often be a bit scary.

“Morning Shippo.  How would you like to go fishing for some breakfast?” the ebony haired female replied, doing her best to ignore the aching, empty feeling filling her lower belly.  She could barely remember the dream that had made her so hot and bothered but she was pretty sure it had a lot to do with a certain demon Lord.

Ever since he had come upon her in the hot spring, she had been having increasingly erotic dreams about Inuyasha’s half brother.  While it was only natural after the events that had occurred between them, that didn’t make it better that she was fantasizing about someone that was essentially their enemy.  Not to mention the fact that she had come very close to just leaving her group to travel with him, something she would have come to regret as soon as her own camp was out of sight.  She had friends that she considered family in this group.  No, it was more than that.  The ties she had to these people went deeper than family.  Inuyasha’s favorite word, ‘pack’, came to mind.  Mulling it over in her head as she got up and stretched, she found the description was more accurate than she had first allowed herself to believe.

She had always seen the word pack as applying only to animals but, as she looked over the camp and felt just how peaceful and content they were around eachother, she could see it might apply to humans too.  Even Inuyasha, who was still eating dirt due to the submission beads around his neck, enjoyed the company of the others more than he would ever admit.  Still, if they were a pack there would have to be an alpha.  As she watched Sango get up to join her and Shippo, she found herself wondering who the alpha of her pack would be.  If she had to guess, she would say Inuyasha but that didn’t seem quite right.  While he made the decisions about where they were going a lot of the time, if she ever decided to branch off to help a village; the others would be on her side more often than not.  In the past she had just chalked it up to the wanting to help innocents as well but now she wasn’t so sure.

Cold water washing over her ankles brought her out of her trance and she looked down to find herself standing in a brook that had been near where they had decided to camp for the night.  Making a small squeaking noise, the teen jumped out and onto the bank, mortification heating her pale cheeks.  “Are you okay little sister?  You seemed deep in thought and that dream earlier,” murmured the taijiya beside her, placing a gentle hand on the other woman’s lower arm.  Concern and a hint of embarrassment colored the slayer’s brown eyes.  The pink eyeshadow only accentuated the expression, her brown bangs stopping just above her eyebrows and giving the seasoned warrior an almost innocent mien.

“Y-yeah... I’m fine,” the young girl whispered, smoothing out the plaited, green skirt her school forced her to wear.  She often wondered why she chose to wear this outfit here when a pair of jeans would serve much better but she was often in such a rush just to get here it was easier to stay in this uniform.  Maybe she would start having her mother pack a change of clothing in her backpack.

“Kagome?” came the slightly rough voice of the kitsune kit she had adopted, making her smile down at the orphan in reassurance.

“You’ve been so distracted lately, has something happened?” the red headed imp asked, his green eyes shining with worry as his fluffy tail twitched.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, when she noticed Sango giving her the same look.  Knowing she couldn’t keep it from the older woman any longer, she gave her practical son a smile.  “I promise, I’m fine.  Why don’t you go see if you can catch us a big fish?” she cajoled, handing him one of the bamboo rods she had brought with her. They had been passed down from her father and were collapsable for easy travel.  Seeing an opportunity to show off, the young fox snatched it and ran off up the stream; leaving the two women alone.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sango was moving to stand beside her.  “As you would say, spill it,” whispered the taller warrior, the wind fluttering her white, pink and green kimono.  Kagome could only fidget, plucking at her uniform shirt as a pink blush colored her cheeks.

“S-sesshomaru... he... we...  We may have been intimate without having sex,” she sputtered, not surprised when her ‘sister’ let out a shocked noise.  Hands landed on her upper arms and she looked up to see the slayer giving her a look full of worry.

“When?” was the only question she asked despite it being obvious she wanted to ask several more.

This made the black haired femme pause for a moment to think.  All the days here very easily became a blur and it was really simple to lose track of time if she wasn’t careful.  “I think it was about a month ago,” she murmured, blinking at how long it had been.  After what he had said, she had almost expected him to have come back by now.  Then again, she wasn’t all that surprised.  Not only did he have a huge disdain for humans in general, but he didn’t have much incentive to hang around for just her.  Still, the fact that Sango looked just as shocked as she felt didn’t help her confidence.

“A month?  That’s...  Usually Inuyoukai are extremely reluctant to be parted from the ones they choose to be intimate with.  Still, this  _ is _ Sesshomaru and its really strange that he...,” the taijiya murmured, stopping when she realized she was talking about her dear friend as if she wasn’t there at all.

Kagome only smiled sadly, waving a hand to show she understood what the slayer meant.  She wasn’t trying to be insulting, she was merely making an observation.  It wasn’t her fault that said observation was that the Western Lord had merely used her for sex.  While the teen admittedly didn’t know much about the male, it seemed out of character for him to do anything like what Sango was suggesting.  Especially with a human.  “I don’t think that’s the case but I don’t have a good explanation for his behavior.  Knowing what I do about him, he shouldn’t have touched me at all,” mused the young Miko, watching the small dot of Shippo upstream as he pulled in a small fish.

Her dear friend opened her mouth to offer some sort of comfort but closed it just as quickly.  Instead, she simply wrapped a loose arm around the young girl’s waist and they watched the young fox fish for their dinner.  “How do  _ you _ feel about him?” whispered the older woman, the sudden question making Kagome jump slightly.  Whirling around, she opened her mouth to answer when she stopped and actually thought about it.  He was handsome, he smelled nice and there was just something about him that made her feel almost safe despite the fact he could easily kill her.  If she was honest with herself, she felt more of a connection to him than she did his half brother despite the small amount she knew.  This fact disturbed her, especially given just how much of a crush she still had on Inuyasha.

While brash and often a bit mean to her, some part of her heart ached for him to love her.  It had been that way ever since she had taken him down from Goshinboku.  It was only now that she began to wonder if that was because she was Kikyo’s reincarnation.  Such a thought would have either made her indignant or outright angry.  She would have even hotly denied it, calling her emotions her own.  Now she wasn’t so sure.  The closer she looked at it, the more it seemed like she really didn’t have a reason for how she felt about her longtime companion.  It was a form of love, certainly.  But was it as intense as she had initially thought?  The excited cries of her adopted son brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see him running toward them with an armful of fish.

Soon they were heading back to camp and all her thoughts were washed away as her ‘two boys’ began to squabble over who would get the biggest fish.  As she watched the hanyou act no more like a child himself, she felt her normal wash of affection as well as a hint of irritation she wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been thinking on a few things earlier.  Faint consternation crinkling her brow, she excused herself meekly; saying she had to go to a hot spring for bath.  She didn’t notice the small fight stop as the pair watched her walk by, a fish clamped between both their fangs as they pulled on either side like a pair of dogs playing tug-o-war.

Pulling the fish free with a triumphant noise once she was gone, Shippo bapped his elder on the crown of his silver haired head with the flat of his scaly prize.  “What did ya do this time you idiot,” hissed the young kit, easily dodging a well placed punch.

“Keh, shut up.  I didn’t do anything runt,” huffed the irritable half-breed, his triangular ears flattened with worry despite his harsh tone.  

Amber eyes drifted into the grove Kagome had disappeared into.  Something about her hadn’t seemed right for the past two months and he felt slightly guilty.  She wasn’t blind and had more than likely noticed his nightly rendezvous with her previous incarnation.  It wasn’t that he wanted to hurt the young girl, far from it.  He just found himself feeling confused.  A huge part of him was drawn to protect her yet...  Nibbling his lower lip, he speared the fish on some sticks to roast them over the fire.  When he rushed to her aid, it felt like instinct.  With Kikyo... with her things felt more real despite her being nothing more than a golem with a stolen soul.  Still, he felt something for Kagome as well and found it nearly impossible to discern his feelings for one of them from the other.

Shaking himself, Inuyasha watched the fish cook; all too aware of the eyes of his pack on him.  Pack.  Fifty years ago he would have never seen himself having any friends beyond Kikyo and her younger sister.  Now he found himself with a group he considered family and he found himself slightly awed.  If it wasn’t for Kagome, he would still be pinned to a tree; thinking his first love had betrayed him.  Yet, did that mean he loved her?  Confused, the red clad warrior took one of the fish to set aside for her when she came back.   _ ‘If she comes back,’ _ hissed a nasty, unsure voice from inside him that made his hackles want to bristle.  Of  _ course _ she would come back!  She was Kagome!  She always came back!  

_ ‘One of these times she won’t,’ _ continued the voice, setting his teeth on edge as he pretended to eat as if nothing was bothering him.

Sinking into the hot spring, the sixteen year old let out slow sigh as the hot water soothed her aching muscles.  Unfortunately the quiet did nothing to quell the maelstrom in her young mind.  The biggest question on her mind was just how she really felt about Inuyasha, a man who had occupied her every waking moment for years now.  To be honest, she was deeply afraid of what she would find.  She had been going through all of this not only to fix her mistake but in the hopes of having a life with the hanyou.  A thought that didn’t feel nearly as exhilarating as it had just a year ago.  When had her feelings started to wane?  Had they ever really been hers to begin with or were they remnants from her past life?  More importantly, what would she do if all her feelings were just leftovers?

Feeling her heart wind into a ball of misery in her chest, the young miko washed herself as she let her mind drift.  Would it really be the end of the world if she didn’t actually love Inuyasha?  While she doubted he would grudge her, what would that leave her with when their journey ended?  The fact that she felt more at home in the Feudal Era hadn’t changed.  Yet, could she really continue to live here if her friend and her incarnation got back together?  The thought caused sadness to clench her heart but not nearly as severely as she expected.  Sighing, Kagome simply closed her brown eyes as she soaked.

As she laid there and relaxed, a heavy warmth settled over her limbs; reminding her of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  For the briefest moment, it almost felt like youki caressing her.  Then it was back to just a pleasant feeling of contentment that made her limbs tingle pleasantly.  Letting out a sigh, she let her mind go back to her earlier dream.  There was a slight bit of guilt but it quickly went away as her hands travelled over her developing body.  They traced over where her dream partner’s had, a soft sigh escaping her as the warmth covering her seemed to intensify.  Fingertips plucked her pink nipples to attention and her head lolled back as a wave of pleasure slowly overcame her body.

The warmth settling over her body shifted to her nipples as well, making her think that maybe it was from normal arousal.  Still there was something familiar about the sensation.  Rolling her nipples in deep thought, she inadvertently caused a fresh jolt of arousal and made any further thought disappear.  As her eyes closed, the young woman’s vision was filled with silver and a familiar scent as her hands travelled lower.  The warmth travelled too, almost seeming to twine with her fingertips.  Too distracted by the call of her body to notice the strange actions of the sensation coating her body, Kagome whimpered as her fingers came in contact with the small amount of hair that covered her hidden treasure.

Visions of a perfect male filled her mind as she played with her swollen lips, his hand taking the place of hers as the warmth covering her became almost electric.  It prickled at her skin in an all too pleasant manner as her vision of Sesshomaru began to play with her aching pearl.  She could almost feel his breath on her neck as she arched into her hand, moaning loudly as the sensations pulsed and intensified within her.  She could feel something powerful building inside her womb and a soft whisper of his name left her quivering lips.  The now alive warmth seemed to curl around her clit and pull, drawing a keen from her as the fire blazed white hot in her lower body.

An achingly handsome face lingered in front of her closed eyes as the hand between her legs drew her ever closer and closer.  Then he was whispering to her, commanding her to cum and she was soaring.  She exploded, became one with the universe and screamed one thing as white overtook her vision.  “Sesshomaru!” she wailed before she passed out, vaguely aware of the warmth from earlier wrapping around her and lifting her from the spring.  Other than that, she was aware of nothing as she slept peacefully; a pair of golden eyes watching her as claws scraped down the bark of a tree.

The scent of her nearly overwhelmed him, a long forgotten part of him awake and hungry.  Glaring down at his erection, he was sorely tempted to tear the offending part of him off and end the indignity of this baffling attraction once and for all.  Yet, there was some part of him that longed for her to be by his side, that longed to erase the permeating scent of sadness that tainted the scent of Sakura.  Now her scent was tainted by something else.  Something spicy and very nearly irresistible.  Something that drew him to her side like a magnet and he soon found himself looking down on her sleeping form.

His remaining hand itched to hold her, to just carry her off despite the disgust he felt for her kind.  Kneeling down, he allowed his eyes to wander her nude form; fighting back a growl at how it only exacerbated his current condition.  Before he knew it, his right hand brushed her hair out of her face and he couldn’t bring himself to draw away.  It was ironic in a way that once such as him would almost instinctually be driven to see to a miko’s care.  If this woman were anything like the other holy people, she would have tried to purify him without a second thought.  As it was, she  _ was _ considered an enemy by him and she had even given his idiot half sibling Tetsusaiga; a sword he wasn’t worthy of wielding in the slightest.  The pup didn’t even know half the attacks his weapon was capable of.

Still, he couldn’t deny he wanted her badly.  The throbbing ache in his hakama was proof enough of that.  Let alone the fact that he had come here tonight.  For weeks he had fought the maddening urge to see her again or just get close enough to smell her scent.  It infuriated him that he had subconsciously began to do as he longed to, moving his group steadily closer to the half-breed’s without realizing it until it was too late.  By the time he smelled her, he knew he had been caught in a snare.  Dressing her before bending to scoop her into his only arm, he let out a small purr when she nestled into his chest.  As much as he hated it, she was becoming more to him than a one time thing.  

Carrying her gently, he used his youki to clean her of his scent before placing her at the edge of her camp.  Disappearing into the woods, he watched as his estranged half brother found the woman and took her back into the safety of her pack.  As much as he wanted her, he would  _ not _ disgrace his house any further.  He would  _ not _ be his father.  Ignoring the tugging of his beast on its chains, he turned on his heel and walked away.  He was determined to stop this before it got much further, no matter what.


End file.
